1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a screen display control method and an electronic device thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for zooming in or out of a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals have provided various functions to improve and enhance the convenience of a user and have also been on a trend of being miniaturized and lightened simultaneously. It has therefore become difficult to have various input keys according to the miniaturized trend of each of the portable terminals. There have been developed methods of easily inputting information in a miniaturized state of each of the portable terminals. For example, there is a portable terminal which uses a touch screen panel as an input means.
The portable terminal which uses the touch screen panel as the input means provides a function for controlling screen display using the touch screen panel, that is, a function for zooming in or out a screen. For example, a conventional portable terminal provides a method of zooming in/out a screen using a multi-touch method of finger interaction with the screen.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a method of zooming in/out a screen using a multi-touch finger interaction in a conventional portable terminal.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, in the method using the multi-touch, the conventional portable terminal recognizes two points touched at particular points by two fingers of a user and zooms in or out and displays a screen according to a distance change between the two points. For example, as shown in FIG. 1B, if a distance between two points is decreased, a screen is zoomed in. As shown in FIG. 1A, if the distance between the two points is increased, the screen is zoomed out.
That is, because the conventional portable terminal zooms in/out a screen according to a distance change of two fingers of the user, in order to zoom in or out the screen to a desired size of the screen, there is a disadvantage in that the user comes in contact with the screen, zooms in or out the screen, and repeats a plurality of operations in which he or she takes his or her fingers off the screen to restart the method of increasing and decreasing the distance between the two points.
Also, because the user performs a single touch to perform a scroll and then must perform a multi-touch when he or her wants to scale a screen according to a his or her action pattern, there is problem in that he or her must change the single touch to the multi-touch in order to switch from one interactive task to another interactive task, in other words from scrolling to zooming.